


Breathe Out

by maxxeoff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (as trans), Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, angst for like a minute and then it's gone, but it's super new and keith is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxeoff/pseuds/maxxeoff
Summary: Keith has somehow nabbed his hot TA, and they're dating. Only hitch is, Keith's secret might bring an end to the sunshine and roses.Spoiler: Keith's over-thinking things.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a year ago but I'm terrible at finishing things so I only just got back to it. *shrugs*
> 
> Some AFAB language! Words like 'clit' and 'cunt' are in this fic.

Takashi Shirogane is the man of Keith’s dreams. He couldn’t believe it when legend of the astrophysics department asked him out two weeks ago – like, actually couldn’t believe it. Keith is still embarrassed by the way he yelled at the guy for being a jerk until he figured out the blushing chunk of beef was serious.

Maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise to Keith, but it was. All semester long, his TA for intro physics has been staring at him with these puppy-dog eyes that shouldn’t be possible on a six-foot-three man of men. Keith noticed the way Shiro would always circle back to his table to check in with how he’s doing on the lab, even though Keith always understood the concepts right away.

But Keith grew up having this game he plays with himself called ‘no one can like me because I suck and so does everyone else’; it’s a game Keith has always won. When Shiro would let a casual touch linger too long, Keith pretended that the masters student just forgot his hand was on Keith’s shoulder. When Shiro would sit down across from him regularly in the science library and acted like it was a coincidence every time, Keith told himself that it was. And when Shiro had his thesis open in front of him but instead chose to smile softly at Keith for minutes on end, Keith reminded himself that the man is probably straight.

Keith is beyond ecstatic that he lost his little game this time; every day since Keith said ‘yes’, Shiro has shown Keith affection beyond his imagination. There is a secret photo album on Keith’s phone containing screenshots of Shiro’s texts saying things like ‘you’re amazing’, or ‘you make me so happy’, or ‘I wanna kiss you’.

It was yesterday, when they were on Shiro’s ratty couch making out and Shiro whispered “I just want to eat you up” into Keith’s ear, that Keith realized he can’t keep hiding it. He has to tell Shiro ASAP.

This thought is terrifying to Keith. It’s what has kept him with all of his clothes very much on during make out sessions, making hasty excuses before running away when Shiro’s hand sneaks up the back of his shirt. After the first few times, Shiro got it and stopped trying to put any moves on Keith further than kissing. He probably thinks it’s because Keith is a virgin and wants to take it slow – the former is true about Keith, but not the latter. God, he wants to get into those pants, those pants which are so well filled by bulging muscle and a tight ass.

But Keith is scared. Shiro might change his mind. He might be disgusted by Keith after he tells him. He might never talk to him again. He could even use the ever-classic ‘you tricked me’.

Tonight, Keith is going to tell the truth. It’s eating him up inside; he likes Shiro too much to keep such a big part of himself a secret. He’s terrified, but he rationalizes that Shiro is too nice to do any of those things plaguing Keith’s waking nightmares.

Probably.

It’s with resignation that Keith knocks on Shiro’s door, apartment 5F, invited over for curry and a movie, fully expecting to get neither of those things after his big secret is out.

Keith isn’t left to stew in his anxiety long before a scuffling behind the door leads to Shiro appearing, wafts of curry mingling with gentle cologne as he leans down to embrace Keith.

The words “Hi, Keith,” are whispered into his ear. Shiro doesn’t let go.

Beating down his nerves, Keith squeezes the man – arms barely able to touch each other around Shiro’s back – and mumbles a “hi” in return.

Shiro draws back enough to smile. It’s this soft, loving smile that Keith can’t get used to, trying not to think he’ll lose it along with Shiro’s trust after tonight.

“Let’s go inside?” Keith suggests, hesitant.

Shiro blushes scarlet, as if he forgot that he was standing still and staring at the boy in his arms for too long, and leads them to the tiny kitchen.

“Wanna put these on the table? I’ll be right out with the curry.” Keith takes the proffered plates and tries to seem like he’s hungry. It’s hard, when his stomach is actively trying to shut down in misery.

As Keith arranges the plates on the tiny yard sale wooden table, Shiro calls, “Water or soda?” 

Knowing he couldn’t survive the caffeine tonight with his nerves already going through the roof, Keith replies, “Water, please.”

A second later, Shiro emerges from the kitchen juggling a small pot of gingery-smelling curry in one hand and two full cups in the other. Keith’s stomach does a flip, bit from nerves this time, but because he just re-discovered how gigantic Shiro’s hands are. Damn. 

All throughout dinner, Keith can’t bring himself to say what he needs to say. He knows he’s acting weird, talking more about the food than he usually would - “Yeah, the, uh, chunks are a perfect size, I swear” - and having to ask Shiro to repeat questions multiple times before giving monosyllabic answers.

Finally, as Keith bores holes into his now-empty plate, Shiro breaks.

“Keith, what’s going on?”

“Wh, what?” Keith’s eyes dart up to meet Shiro’s earnest ones and quickly dart away. 

The older man sighs. “You’ve been acting distant tonight. Do you wanna reschedule the movie or something?” His tone is masking obvious hurt. 

“No! I, I just...” Keith finally meets Shiro’s eyes. He looks concerned and caring. It’s painful to know that Keith is the one causing that. Why is this man so good?

Blushing out of shame, Keith steels himself. He can do this. For Shiro, he can do anything.

“I have to tell you something.”

Shiro’s eyebrow twitches, not letting his expression change too noticeably. Keith noticed.

“I’m ...” A lump gets stuck in Keith’s throat. “I’m trans.”

The frozen look on Shiro’s face quickly turns into surprise, then relief, then confusion. 

“Wait, then _what_ are your pronouns?” Shiro has a wrinkle in his forehead, but it doesn’t look upset.

“Uh, he/him, still.” Keith says on autopilot, not having prepared himself for a non-negative reaction. “Um. I don’t think I’m all the way a guy, though? Definitely not a girl, somewhere left of center.” Keith’s heart is hammering as the words tumble out. He laughs nervously.

“Right, okay.” Shiro smiles broadly across the table to Keith. “Thank you for telling me.”

Keith blushes deeply before his mind catches up to him. 

“Wait, you don’t mind?” Keith blurts out, holding down the hope that’s springing in his chest.

“No, of course not!” Shiro rushes to reassure, frown again on his face. Keith goes quiet, processing. Is this for real?

Sensing Keith’s unease, Shiro slowly gets up from his chair and kneels down in front of Keith’s. _He’s treating me like a scared animal_, Keith thinks, but he actually likes how gentle Shiro is being. It feels safe. 

“This doesn’t change anything between us, if you don’t want it to.” Shiro is looking steadily into Keith’s eyes, expression serious and kind. 

Keith can’t handle it. His eyes start to water, and he shuts them hard against the emotions. 

“I don’t want it to change.” He mumbles, not very evenly. 

Shiro grasps Keith’s hands in his much larger ones, and softly kisses his knuckles. Keith opens his eyes hesitantly. 

“Great.” His grey eyes are warm, his smile bright. 

Keith slips off his chair into Shiro’s lap, and buries his head in the man’s neck. 

“Thank you,” he whispers into Shiro’s skin, emotion thickening his words. Shiro huffs a light laugh and wraps his arms firmly around Keith’s smaller frame. 

“Nothing to thank me for.”

Shiro frames Keith’s face with his large hands, smiling softly. Overcome, Keith leans in and their lips meet. It feels so much sweeter now that they’re on even ground.

A hand moves to Keith’s back with just enough pressure – not so much that he couldn’t escape if he wanted to, but enough to feel safe in Shiro’s arms. But Keith doesn’t want to feel just safe, he wants Shiro to know that Keith is his.

Reaching up and pulling a little on the older man’s hair, Keith deepens the kiss, silently hoping Shiro doesn’t reject him. Shiro breathes in sharply through his nose, pressing closer.

Whimpering a little, overjoyed that he’s been accepted, Keith squeezes Shiro with his legs and makes it so there’s no room between their torsos at all. Shiro tilts his head and opens his mouth a bit, an offer Keith quickly takes advantage of with his tongue.

Shiro pulls back a fraction of an inch, but Keith is too entranced to care, and keeps pushing in. Laughing breathily, Shiro places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and holds him back, just far enough away that they can’t kiss.

Keith’s face crumples, and his eyes dart around nervously.

“Shit, I’m sorry, was that too much?”

Soothing his hands up and down Keith’s spine, Shiro presses a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek. “No, that’s not it.” Keith looks up imploringly, not sure what he did wrong. What he sees, though, is a flushed Shiro, eyes dark and wanting.

“Keith, is this okay? I don’t want to go farther than you want.” Shiro’s voice is steady, but low and raspy. It sends a shiver up Keith’s spine.

Staring into Shiro’s stormy eyes, Keith quickly assesses himself. There’s heat curling deep in his pelvis. He’s thrumming with energy, wanting to touch Shiro more than ever before. There’s no fear holding him back.

Making his voice low to match Shiro’s, Keith replies, “Definitely.” Seeing the man’s pupils bloom thrills Keith, but Shiro is still hesitating. “Shiro, I want you, if you want me.”

Shiro closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. When he opens them, they’re practically molten black. Keith flushes.

“I do, _god,_ I do.”

Shiro dives in for a heady kiss that has Keith’s mind spinning. Then, there are strong and wide hands under his thighs, and Keith hangs on Shiro’s neck by instinct. Lifting, Shiro picks them up off the floor and starts walking to his bedroom.

Surprised but eager, Keith takes the opportunity to suck on Shiro’s neck, slightly exposed by his V-neck. Shiro makes a low sound in the back of his throat, prompting Keith to bite down.

Then, Keith is landing softly on his back on a clean-smelling comforter, neck cradled completely by a warm hand. Shiro hovers above him, back-lit by warm fairy lights strung up on the walls. Keith almost chokes on how beautiful the man is.

Holding his breath, Keith brushes his fingers along Shiro’s sharp cheekbone and trails them down to his strong chin.

Dark eyes softening, Shiro leans down and the two kiss for a tender moment. Then, Shiro is pulling back, and asks, “Are you really sure?”

_Yes,_ Keith is sure. Can’t this absurd man see that in every fiber of his being? Keith might be a virgin, but he knows what he wants.

“Shiro, I really want you to fuck me.”

The man freezes, gaze suddenly intense. Thinking he may have been a little too forward, Keith hesitantly adds, “please.”

Shiro laughs disbelievingly, raking his hand through his cropped, dark hair. Then he grips Keith’s hip tight with one hand and starts dragging his other around Keith’s body in decidedly safe places, kissing everywhere on Keith’s face.

Exhaling shakily, Keith arches his back into Shiro’s practically respectful but still heat-inducing touches. Not sure what to do with his own hands, he settles on scratching Shiro’s wide and strong back, indulging in the little shivers he pulls from the man above him.

Shiro starts attacking Keith’s neck with playful licks, driving Keith crazy.

“I honestly thought this wouldn’t come for a while, I was ready to just jerk off to the thought of you every night.” He breathes the words into the place where Keith’s neck and shoulder meet, and then nibbles there.

Blushing at the words and trying to imagine Shiro’s face when he comes with his own hand wrapped around himself, Keith boldly murmurs back, “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

With that, Shiro claims his mouth, leaving Keith to writhe under his warm weight and trying to give back the fevered kiss as good as he receives it. With Shiro pressed against him like this, Keith can feel his erection trapped between them. Keith whines at the feeling and grips onto Shiro’s broad shoulders as if they’re a lifeboat.

After a minute of tasting each other, Keith realizes that Shiro isn’t going to make the next move. He starts pawing at Shiro’s shirt, dragging it up his back and probably leaving angry red marks behind from his nails. Shiro moans into his mouth, making Keith rub his legs together in anticipation.

Finally, Shiro unsticks himself from Keith’s torso and pulls off his shirt, revealing the toned body Keith logically knew was there but didn’t quite believe until now. The man is an Adonis. No, better. Shiro is _here _and _now_, warm and fluid in a way a Greek myth could never be.

Keith doesn’t get very long to admire, though, because Shiro is back on him, kissing along his neck with an open mouth, and – oh god, he’s _grinding _into Keith now. In the back of his mind, Keith thinks, _this is way better than porn, _even as he’s making helpless noises and jolting his hips up irregularly to attempt to meet Shiro’s. He’s surely soaking his boxers right now.

Large hands run up and down his sides as Keith breaks and starts whimpering a slew of, “Shiro, please, please”, inarticulately begging for the man to keep going. Shiro licks up the shell of Keith’s ear, thrusting his hips firmly into Keith’s. Grateful for his long legs, Keith wraps them tightly around Shiro and holds him there, both making tiny desperate movements.

Shiro nips Keith’s ear and asks, “May I take your shirt off?” Keith almost laughs at how earnest Shiro’s being, but he’s too high strung to manage anything other than a hasty nod followed by a delayed and breathy, “Yeah.”

The shirt is lifted slowly and reverently, Shiro kissing Keith’s hips, sides, belly button, and lower ribs as they’re exposed. Keith giggles, but his nerves are catching up to him as his shirt is tossed to the side. He pushes that feeling down, and focuses on Shiro’s lips. They’re so soft, a little wet, and so perfect.

Taking a breath, Keith gathers up his courage and says, “You can touch me anywhere, you know.” Shiro makes firm eye contact, seemingly staring into Keith’s soul. He knows Keith is nervous, doesn’t he. But Shiro doesn’t comment, instead leaning down again to kiss Keith’s sternum, his collar bones, his fading scars, his nipples. Keith gasps, and tightens his legs around Shiro’s waist.

Liking that reaction, Shiro wraps his hands around Keith’s back, completely covering his scapula and ribs, and takes a puckered bud into his mouth and sucks lightly.

“Ah!” Keith gasps again, voice cracking embarrassingly. He buries his hands as much as he can into Shiro’s short hair to keep him there as the older man adds a wet tongue to his ministrations.

Suddenly, Shiro is grinding again, harder this time. Shiro is so _big, _Keith can feel it. Keith’s legs shake from their position around Shiro’s waist, overcome by all of the new sensations barraging his body. It’s made worse – better? – when Shiro switches nipples but adds his fingers to roll the well-loved nipple back and forth.

“Shirooooo!” Keith doesn’t mean to draw out the name like he did, but Shiro had just bitten down and it feels _so good._

Shivering briefly and flexing his shoulders, Shiro meets Keith’s eyes before kissing him, hard. Keith whines, but Shiro is leaning back, stroking Keith’s long hair away from his eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

The statement jars Keith, flushing his cheeks more than anything else they’ve done so far. Deciding to ignore the butterflies bursting in his throat, he changes topic.

“Take your pants off.”

Shiro laughs, surprised. He looks amazing on his knees, towering above Keith, chest bare and nipples perked. Impatient, Keith reaches forward and shakily tugs the button open on Shiro’s jeans, and pulls down the zipper like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Color high in his cheeks, Shiro quickly finishes the job for Keith, almost awkwardly pulling both his underwear and his jeans down together and throwing them off the bed. The clumsiness is lost on Keith, though, because his heart is in his throat.

He was wrong. Shiro isn’t big, Shiro is _huge._

Maybe Keith should have invested in a dildo at some point instead of just vibrators, because there’s no way that’s fitting in him. He licks his lips nervously. _But he wants it to._

Shiro shifts towards him again, breaking Keith’s concentration.

Making eye contact, Shiro sits back, pulls off his pants, Keith gasps, mouth waters, but it’s also kinda scary. Keith scrambles to unzip his own jeans, Shiro says “let me?” And pulls them off, kissing all over Keith’s legs. Then, making direct eye contact again, Shiro says, “tell me to stop if anything at all is uncomfortable.” Keith’s heart jumps, knowing this man is perfect.

Then he licks Keith’s boxers where they’re wet, and teases him for a minute while Keith whines and jerks. Making heated eye-contact, he inches the boxers off, too, and goes to town.

Immediately, Keith is writing and making little pained sounds. He’s never felt anything like this before, the warmth and the wet at his core. Shiro teases Keith and attacks his clit ferociously by turns, and Keith’s voice can’t stop rising. Once he notices that Shiro is rutting on the bed while eating him out, Keith grasps his hair and pulls him up, desperate for more.

Shiro’s breathing is ragged when he comes up, pupils fully blown. Keith is a complete mess, red all over and staring unfocused into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro grasps Keith’s hips, and makes a show of raking his gaze over Keith’s naked body.

“Look at you, you’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

Keith is overwhelmed, unsure how to accept that, so he turns his head and hides his face in his elbow. “Keith.” Keith doesn’t look up. “Keith, do you want to stop?”

“No!” Keith whips his head around, eyes big and worried.

Shiro smile is so sweet, but his eyes belie some mischief when he lifts himself up the bed to kisses Keith’s cheek. Flushing, Keith turns to kiss him properly.

“Keith, may I touch you here?” He gestures at Keith’s chest.

Keith blinks, thinks about his fantasies, and says a hurried “Yes. Do.”

He’s not given much time to think about any potential dysphoria because as soon as Shiro spreads his large hand across Keith’s chest to pinch a sensitive nipple, he’s dipping a finger into Keith’s hole with so much tenderness. Keith cries out and scrapes at Shiro’s undercut and back to calm himself, but Shiro’s blown pupils only wind him up more.

He’s licking his nipples and pinching them lightly, and Keith arches up into his touch. Holding his gaze, Shiro twists his right nipple and starts to piston his fingers faster in his cunt. Seeing the question in his eyes, Keith nods furiously and fists Shiro’s hair. Gathering all his courage, Keith says, “I like it when you go hard.” Good, he didn’t stutter.

Shiro flushes, and says in a pained voice, “God, I really wanna fuck you right now.”

Keith laughs breathily, and says, “So do it.” He means it. It may be his first time, but this is Shiro. This is Keith wants. He’s sure he won’t mind a bit of a stretch.

Shiro gives him a searing kiss before moving to reach the bedside table and grabbing a condom. He rips it open with his fingers, slides it on, and then fingers Keith roughly for another few seconds, squelching sounds filling up the darkened bedroom. It’s driving Keith up the wall.

“Shiro, Shiro, I’m ready. Please. Please, Shiro.” Keith gasps, blinking back the feelings overwhelming his senses.

Shiro melts visibly, goes in for a quick kiss, then pushes Keith’s knees forward so that they’re almost aligned with his ears. The position makes Keith whine in need. A strong hand smooths down his sweaty bangs as Shiro lines up.

“You’re so fucking flexible. You’re so hot, Keith, baby, I...” Shiro bites Keith on the calf and Keith trembles.

He asks one more time, his voice husky to his own ears, “Shiro, _please_”.

Shiro pushes in slowly, the head popping in with a slick sound. Keith whines and wiggles his hips and clutches onto Shiro’s shoulders, scratching.

“_Shiroshiroshiroshiro_,”

Shiro bottoms out quicker than he obviously intended to, Keith’s wiggling got the better of him. His eyes are big as he stares at Keith, bewildered. They pant, and Keith purposefully pulses around Shiro, looking him dead in the eye.

“God, baby...” Shiro whimpers, and he starts thrusting. It starts slow at first, and Keith knows Shiro is trying to let him get used to it. And it is weird, for sure, to have something where only fingers had gone before. It stings just a little bit - Shiro is huge, after all - but he actually loves the sting.

And then – _oohh, _and _then – _Shiro’s head starts to barely brush his bundle of nerves, and when Shiro readjusts and pushes Keith’s knees further, he starts nailing it every other time. Keith screams, and pulls Shiro down to kiss him, stretching himself open even more. Shiro snaps his hips a few times sharply before slowing down and holding Keith’s hips to deliberately target that sweet spot. The rocking is slow now, and goes from the very tip to the base, and Keith keeps letting out these little “ah, ah,” noises, embarrassed that he sounds like he’s in a porno. His eyes are watering, much to his chagrin, but he can’t bring himself to care if Shiro is going to keep _rubbing in him _like that.

Shiro steals his mouth with wet kisses, tongue going everywhere. It’s mostly them breathing heavily against each other’s mouths with lips slicking by each other, and Keith laughs breathlessly when he finds that it’s actually the hottest thing ever.

Shiro’s thrusts start picking up speed again, and the grip on Keith’s thighs goes strained. He’ll definitely have marks to show after this, and he can’t _wait. _

“Keith, I’m not going to last much longer. You’re so perfect, baby.” Keith whimpers, squeezing around Shiro’s cock as tight as he can. Shiro groans. He reaches up with his right hand to intertwine his fingers with Keith’s, pinning the hand gently next to Keith’s head and knees. His thrusts quicken again, but he still manages to hit _that spot _in Keith with unerring accuracy. Keith cries out, overstimulated, and kisses all around Shiro’s face, only occasionally making it to his mouth. Shiro shivers, and then pushes in as far as he can and comes, grinding hard as he does it. Keith pulses around him, trying to make it so good for this man who made it _so good _for him.

Their next kiss spans minutes, lazy in comparison to their fucking, and it helps bring Keith down from his high. His tears stop, aided by Shiro wiping at the tracks on his cheeks and pecking around his eyes. Slowly, they untangle, and it’s honestly gross what with all the sweat and fluid. Keith feels terribly empty when Shiro slips out of him, but it’s a reprieve from that too-heavenly stimulation. Shiro throws the condom away, and comes back to lie over Keith’s prone form.

“Do you want to shower?” he murmurs, kissing slowly up Keith’s jawline.

Keith looks at Shiro, letting his patented stubbornness shine in his eyes. “Should I?”

Shiro grins, and rests all of his weight on Keith, closing his eyes.

“Nah."

Keith smiles and drifts off with a pleasant warmth surrounding him. He could get used to this. 


End file.
